Naruto the Vampire
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Alucard is the son of the late Ragna the Bloodedge and Rachel Alucard. And he loves his life. Hes got five lovely girls, Tsubaki Yayoi, Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya, Litchi Faye Ling, and Celica A Mercury, and he also falls for his grandmother, Kushina Alucard. Could his life get any better? Vampire!NarutoXKushinaXTsubakiXNoelXMakotoXLitchiXCelica.


**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or BlazBlue**

**Pairings: NarutoXKushinaXTsubakiXMakotoXNoelXLitchiXCelica**

**A/N This takes place before BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma. I hope you all will enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A boy with blonde hair and red eye for his right, and green eye for his left, and has a gaint sword on his back, entered the home of who used to belonged to one name Rachel Alucard.

"It's good to see you have returned, sire" A man who was cleaning the table.

Naruto nodded.

"It is good to see you as well, Valkenhayn. Has anything happend while I visited my parent's graves?" Naruto asked his butler.

The old butler shook his head.

"As far as I know, there hasn't been anything going on. But, some girls wanted to see you" Valkenhayn said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Girls? Who are they?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh thats right, you haven't met them. Their your future wives that your mother and father have decided on. They are waiting in the hall" Valkenhayn said as he pointed to the hall.

Naruto glanced at the hallway and nodded.

"Very well. Thank you, Valkenhayn" Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Five women where either standing or sitting in the hallway waiting for thier future husband.

"So this is what its like to be an a mansion?" The first girl asked as she looked around.

"I've never really been an Rachel-san's mansion before, this is sort of new to me" The second girl said.

The thrid girl sighed.

"You two shouldn't be moving around to much, you may knock into something valuable to whoever is owning this place now" The third girl said.

"Shes right, you know. I heard the person whos living here is Ragna's and Rachel's son" The fourth said.

The other four looked at the girl in question.

"Ragna-kun and Rachel-sama had a son?" The fifth girl asked.

"Yes...I have heard the same rummors about them having a son, but I never questioned it" The third girl said.

"Eh?! Why haven't you, Tsubaki?! Isn't this the man were supposed to marry in the future?!" The first girl asked as she was getting ticked off.

"It would wise if you'd use your indoor voise while your here" Naruto's voice came in.

The girls flinched as they heard the voice.

"W-Where did that come from?" The second girl asked.

"I-Is it a ghost?" The first girl asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't be stupid, I'm right here" Naruto said as he appered in front of them.

"Ack! It is a ghost!" The first girl exclamied before she was hit on the head.

'Fool, it's not a ghost, it's a _vampire_!" The now named Tsubaki said to her friend.

Her friend just held onto her head and mumbled to herself.

Naruto cleared his throat and that got the girls' attention.

"Thank you for correcting her, miss..." Naruto said as he wanted to know the pretty red heads' name.

Tsubaki bowed to him.

"I'm sorry for her, my name is Tsubaki Yayoi, sir" Tsubaki said as she apologized for her friends attitude towards the young vampire.

Naruto waved a hand.

"Come on, you don't have to be so formal with me. Were all friends here, aren't we?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

Tsubaki blushed at the smile and nodded.

Naruto's smile grew and he pats her on the head.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't. Your all to lovely to hurt" Naruto said to each lady that was in the room.

All the ladies blushed at his comment.

Naruto smiled at them before he looked at the other four.

"Now, who are you four?" Naruto asked them.

"M-Makoto Nanaya" The now named Makoto said.

"N-Noel Vermillion" The now named Noel said.

"L-Litchi Faye Ling" The now named Litchi said.

"C-Celica A Mercury" The now named Celica said.

Naruto nodded at the introductions before he looked at Noel.

"I see that your the one that father always talked about" Naruto said as he looked at Noel straight in the eye.

"I-I was?" Noel asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you are. He said Terumi forced you to work for him since mother told me you were the true successor for the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, he _used _you as a weapon and didn't care for how you actually felt" Naruto said.

Noel started to tremble then.

"W-What else was I supposed to do?! He was going to kill Tsubaki and Jin! I just couldn't let him do that!" Noel said to him as tears started to fall on her cheeks.

Naruto looked at the girl sadly, before he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Noel's eyes widen since she felt his warmth.

"I know what you mean, Noel. Which is why _I _am going to protect all of you _and _take care of Terumi. Hes starting to be a problem with these kind of plans of his" Naruto said as he comforts her.

As Noel cried on Naruto's chest, Valkenhayn appered before them.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything, sire" Valkenhayn said to him.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's no problem, Valkenhayn. What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that the rooms for the women are ready, and your tea is also ready" Valkenhayn said.

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Valkenhayn. You may take some time off" Naruto told him and he saw the butler nod before he disappered, and he looked back to Noel "Are you alright now, Noel?"

Noel nodded and wipes away her tears.

"Yes, thank you..." Noel told him.

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead, which made her cheeks go pink.

"It was my pleasure. Now come, ladies, and I'll show you to your rooms" Naruto said as he began to walk off with the girls following right behind.

* * *

Naruto the Vampire

Tsubaki's POV

* * *

As I awoke the next morning, I got myself cleaned up and closed the door of my new bedroom, and I was walking down the hallway, I saw Naruto leaning up against the wall, he looked terrible. So I went over to ask him what was the matter.

"Naruto-san? Are you alright?" I asked him as I ran over to him.

He looked up at me and I saw his face completly, he looked like he had a fever and he was sweating all over.

"I...I'm alright" He told me, not wanting to be a bother.

I huffed at him and crossed my arms.

"Please tell me whats wrong, Naruto. Maybe I can help you" I told him with a gental voice.

I heard him sigh after a long moment of silence, and he looked at me with a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for troubling you with my problems, Tsubaki" He said with a very calm voice.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Your not bothering me at all, Naruto-san. I just woke up myself. And since your a vampire, you don't get much sleep, do you?" I asked him and I saw him nod.

"Yeah, us vampires aren't into sleeping. As for my problem, all I need is to drink some blood and I'll be back to normal" He told me.

I clapped my hands together as I came up with an idea.

"All you need is blood, right?" I ask seeing a nod, I continued "Then why not drink some of mine!" I chirped to him with a smile.

His eyes widen at the answer.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you for you blood, I'm not like thos other vampires" He said to me wanting to make sure it was alright for him to drink my blood.

I nodded at his question.

"Of course I don't mind giving my blood to you, Naruto-san! Besides, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me, you'll somehow kill yourself if you did" I told him with a warm smile.

I saw him shutter as I mentioned the word 'kill', but he came to my neck and let his fangs show, and he bit me on the spot, and I let out a quiet soft moan at his touch since I felt his warm breath, and soft lips, against my neck.

When he was finsihed, he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. Your blood was good enough to eat" He told me with a smile.

I blushed at his comment and shook me head while holding my neck to endur the pain.

"It's alright, and I'm sure my blood didn't taste _that _good" I told him with a weak voice.

He chuckled before we saw Valkenhayn apper next to us.

"Good morning, sire, miss Yayoi. Your grandparents are here to see you, sire" He said.

I saw Naruto as a brow.

"Are they now?" He asked his butler.

I saw Valkenhayn nod and he pointed to the living room.

"Their waiting for you there, sire. They wanted to dicuss some things with you" He told us.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Valkenhayn" He said before he turned to me and held out his hand "Come on, Tsubaki, its best not to keep them waiting" He told me with a smile.

"...Y-Yeah, let's go" I said as I grabbed onto his hand and walked to see his grandparents, and curious to who they are.

* * *

Naruto the Vampire

Naruto's POV

* * *

When me and Tsubaki finally reached the living room, we saw two people sitting on the couch, and one of them, were holding a child. They were my grandparents, Minato Alucard, Kushina Alucard, and their new born child, Natsumi Alucard.

"Hello, Naruto. It's been awhile" He said to me with a smile.

"Hello to you as well, dear uncle, and hello, aunt Kushina" I told them with a smile.

I saw Kushina smile at me and she waved.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry about your parents" She told me with an apologetic look.

I waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it. So what brings you two here?" I asked them as I took a seat with Tsubaki standing next to my side.

"Well, before we tell you, who is this lovely lady?" My grandfather asked as he looked at Tsubaki.

I looked at Tsubaki, who was trembling, I gave her a short nudge to the sholder and she looked at me an fear.

"Good ahead, tell them your name" I told her with a smile.

I saw her tremble a little before she turned to my grandparents and bowed.

"H-Hello, my name is T-Tsubaki Y-Yayoi" She said with fear in her voice.

My grandparents laughed at her nervousness.

"Don't worry, my dear child. We are not going to harm you. Right, Kushina?" My grandfather asked as he looked to my grandmother.

My grandmother giggled but shook her head.

"He does have a point, dear. We aren't going to hurt you" My grandmother said with a smile.

I saw her calm down a bit, but she still reminded at my side, not wanting me to leave without her.

I chuckled at her and kissed her forehead that made her blush, before I turned to my grandparents.

"Now, what was the reason you came out all this way to see me?" I asked them as I leaned back and comforted Tsubaki.

My granfather cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Well, we want to take you in as our child, and be a big brother to Natsumi, will you accept it?" My granfather asked with a serious voice.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
